When Sacred Meets Diablo 2
by Sarina Blade
Summary: The Diablo 2 characters have been sucked into the world of Sacred, what happens next? Love, hate, anger sarrow, death, new life? Find out. Rating my change later.


**_SB:_** Hey, here I am with a new fic I'm not going into much detail on what it's about so yeah.

**_Legal Crapness (disclaimer): _**I do not own Sacred or Diablo 2, just the characters personalities

This chapter is basically an introduction to the characters and plot line.

_**Characters:**_

_Sacred Characters:_

**Kale: **A young gladiator who has been working with Sarina and the others to defeat Shaddar, he's trying to outrun his past as a killing machine

**Ariadne: **A young Seraphim, who has also been working with the others to defeat Shaddar, she's been helping the others with their pasts

**Skye: **A young Wood Elf, also helping to defeat Shaddar, she married Kaiser in hopes of peace with the Dark Elves, and is now trying to outrun it

**Kaiser: **A young Dark Elf, working to defeat Shaddar on his own, married Skye but then quickly had his people attack, he later divorced

**Calibar: **A young Battle Mage who is helping the others to defeat Shaddar, he, like Ariadne is trying to help the others with their pasts

**Sarina:** A young Vampiress, and the niece of Baron DeMordrey. She despises her uncle and will do anything to outrun the memory of her blood-sucking vampire days.

(A/n: This includes Sacred Underworld characters)

**Taliban: **A slightly older dwarf, also helping to defeat Shaddar, like Ariadne and Calibar he is trying to help the other with their pasts

**Arachnea: **A young Daemon, working to defeat Shaddar on her own much like Kaiser, trying to get back to the Underworld

_Diablo 2 Characters:_

**Taya: **A young Amazon working to defeat the Brothers, Mephistio, Diablo, and Baal

**Tehran: **A young Paladin working with the others to defeat the Bothers

**Maria: **A young sorceress working with the others to defeat the Brothers

**Gar: **A young Barbarian working with the others to defeat the Brothers

**Talan: **A young Necromancer working with Trish to defeat the Bothers, as well as Trish's brother

**Trish:** A young Assassin working with Talan to defeat the three Brothers, Talan's sister

**Kaden: **A young Druid working with Taya, Tehran, Maria, and Gar to defeat the Bothers

When the Diablo 2 characters are transported to Ancaria what ensues? Love, hate, betrayal, death, new life? Read on and find out.

Trish walked in the strange town, she was now separated from Talan, and she wasn't happy. Not to mention she just didn't fit in with these people, the women were all wearing long dresses.

_'I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those hideous things,' Trish thought._ A man riding by on a horse interrupted her thoughts.

"Do watch it," the man said. He had silvery-white hair that fell just below his shoulders, a green tinted sword hanging from his hip, his body was covered in armor, and he had a scar on his right eye.

"Why don't you, I was walking here until you rode by on your little steed there," Trish said.

The man jumped down from his horse, "Bite your tongue woman, women like you need to learn their place, you should be in the kitchen, not out wandering the streets and insulting heroes," the man said.

"You don't look much like a hero to me, I myself am a hero," Trish said.

"Hmm, interesting, I'm Kaiser," the man said looking Trish up and down.

"Trish, I'm an assassin," Trish smiled.

"Pleased Trish, I'm a dark elf," Kaiser smirked.

"Sorry to ask, but what is a dark elf? I'm not from around here," Trish asked.

"Well, the cruel dark elves are followers of a power-hungry death cult which split off from the elves. Dark elves love violence, the sound of breaking bones and the smell of fresh blood. Our society is organized as a strict matriarchy and strives to expand our dark empire. Knowledge of magic is the preserve of the ghastly priestesses of out cult, whilst us male battle drones are strictly forbidden to use magic. Instead we learn the ritual techniques of unarmed combat and the use of poisoned bladed weapons," Kaiser smiled.

"Well, you don't seem as cruel as you make your cult sound," Trish said.

"Well, you seem to bring out a different side of me," Kaiser smirked. "So what exactly is an assassin?"

"We're an Order of Mage Slayers that were formed after the Vizjerei survived the tragedy brought on by Bartuc and Horazon. Our purpose was to watch for rogue magi that might become corrupted by the forces of Evil. To be effective at this task we were trained in abilities that were not conducive to Demonic corruption. Living as rumor and myth to the general population, even other magi knew very little about our mysterious order. Our reputation was shrouded in mystery and the simple fear of our retribution almost ensured steadfast vigilance against corruption amongst those who knew we were real. We do not employ the magical arts directly; rather, we use enchanted items that mimic elemental powers and can be used autonomously. To further avoid potential corruption, we focus on the natural abilities of the mortal body--powers of the mind and unarmed combat," Trish said.

"Well, I'm slightly confused, but I guess that's natural," Kaiser laughed.

"Yes it's to be expected when we live in different worlds," Trish said.

"Different worlds, so you don't live in Ancaria at all?" Kaiser asked.

"No, anyone from my world would know of Bartuc and Horazon," Trish said, "So we live in completely different worlds. Pity, you're handsome."

"And you're gorgeous, could I at least help you try to find a way home?" Kaiser asked.

"Well, it's unorthodox for an assassin to accept help, but I suppose you could," Trish smiled.

Elsewhere…

Talan had in turn been separated from Trish; he didn't like things so far. He caught a glimpse of a woman with long black hair. Her entire body seemed to glow an orangey-red color, her armor was nothing more then a tattered skirt, leggings that tied up the sides, a corset that tied tight, arm covers, and a pair of boots. A long sword hung from her hip, it emitted red sparks. She rode by him reveal fangs that hung an inch out of her mouth, blood dripping from the side of her mouth and from the fangs.

"Excuse me, my I ask you a question?" Talan asked.

The woman turned back to face him, "Hmm, unless you want to end up like," the woman paused an aura similar in color to the glow around her body, swirled around her and her hair turned a silvery-white, the fangs receded and armor covered her body. "I'm sorry, you were not meant to see that side of me."

"It's quite alright, you looked most devastatingly beautiful in that state," Talan said.

"I'm Sarina, I-I'm a vampiress," Sarina said.

"I am Talan, a Necromancer," Talan said.

"May I ask what a Necromancer is?" Sarina asked.

"Of course, from the steamy recesses of the southern swamps comes a figure cloaked in mystery. The Necromancer, as his name implies, is an unseemly form of sorcerer whose spells deal with the raising of the dead and the summoning and control of various creatures for his purposes. Though his goals are often aligned with those of the forces of Light, some do not think that these ends can justify his foul means. Long hours of study in dank mausoleum have made his skin pale and corpselike, his figure, skeletal. Most people shun him for his peculiar looks and ways, but none doubt the power of the Necromancer, for it is the stuff of nightmares," Talan explained.

"You must tell that a lot," Sarina said, "You are indeed good at telling it."

"So what is a vampiress?" Talan asked.

"As a young female knight, as a member of the aristocracy I once myself succumbed to the bite of a hellish Vampiress. For years I followed only my blood-seeking instincts, murdering randomly, until once I sunk my teeth into the lily-white flesh of a Seraphim. The blood of the angelic being gave me, a soulless vampire, a soul once again. Thus I am able to assume my original knightly form once more, and even step out into the dazzling light of the sun without suffering harm, or burning up like a soulless vampire would. Finally awoken from my former bloodlust, I hid myself as first and vowed to make amends for years of bloodsucking, murder, and unspeakable rituals," Sarina explained.

"Wow, I guess you and I are very similar," Talan said. "Well, I defiantly am no longer in my world, this is know for a fact."

"Well, you're in Ancaria," Sarina explained. "I could try and help you home."

"I'd like that," Talan smiled.

Sarina grasped Talan's pale, skeletal hand and helped him up onto her horse. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Talan's eyes were pulled to another horse, his familiar friend Trish riding with a silver-haired man.

"Sarina, may I ask, who is it that is riding that horse with the girl?" Talan asked.

"Well, no one knows much about Kaiser, he's a dark elf, and people tend to shun him for being so, but that woman, I've never seen her before," Sarina answered.

"This I know, she's from my world, an assassin, if you will, her name is Trish, not many people know much about her either, for her order is shrouded in secrets, and her name is legend among them, she is a deadly assassin, she is mostly myth and legend to the world other then some mages," Talan said.

"Do you want me to go over to them?" Sarina asked.

"That would be a kindness for which you'd have my thanks, Sarina," Talan said as Sarina pulled a hard right riding up to Kaiser's horse.

"Kaiser, I believe you have a friend of his," Sarina said pointing to Talan.  
"Talan, thank god, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," Trish smiled.

"Do you know this man?" Kaiser asked.

"Yes, this is my partner, Talan," Trish said. "As well as my brother."

"Yes, she is my younger sister and my partner in defeating Mephistio, Diablo, and Baal," Talan smirked.

There was an almost inaudible rustle from the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that?" Trish asked.

**_SB: _**Ok, hope you guys like it, it's kinda a new concept for me so, I hope you guys like it, I have played, and I own both games.


End file.
